


Forgotten

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Lemon, Mild Blood, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: After an assassination attempt, Zuko has forgotten who he is. Reverting back to the person he was before his 'awakening', is there any way for him to return to the person that the people who love him know that he is?





	Forgotten

He appeared quickly behind her, his sword at her throat. She whispered her forgiveness to him as she reached up to take hold of the blade, ignoring the blood as it covered her hand. Slowly she pulled it away, turning to meet his burning gaze. She showed all of her love and pain in her eyes, but there was only hatred in his. Nonetheless, she reached up, her hand leaving smears of blood on his face.

“Zuko,” she whispered. “Why are you doing this to me? To us?”

Zuko backed away, not wanting to face all the things that he’d been feeling, had been hiding perfectly well until now. Anger flashed across his features as he looked at her. Katara was just so perfect, so beautiful, but all the things that she’d told him had happened... he didn’t believe her. Not one bit. There was no way that someone like her would have chosen to be with someone like him.

“You know why,” he hissed at her, hating as well as enjoying the pain that crossed her face at his harsh tone.

She shook her head, the movement of her beautiful hair almost distracting him from his purpose. “No I don’t,” she whispered. “You used to be...”

“Shut up!” he interrupted harshly. “I’m not who I was before! You can’t expect me to be! Not after everything!”

Katara sighed. “I suppose not,” she said. “But I know that you could be again, if you just gave yourself a chance.”

“I don’t want to!” he yelled at her, pulling further away from her and moving to the other side of the room. “The person you described... he’s so weak! Why would I want to go back to being weak!?”

“You were not weak!” she snapped at him. “You were a great leader who loved his people and wished only for peace in the world! You were the greatest of friends with Aang and Sokka and you loved me so much that you were willing to give all of this up for me!”

“THAT’S NOT ME!” he yelled. “I’m not that man! Just give up, Katara!”

“NO!!!” she yelled back just as loudly. “I will never give up on you, no matter what! We’ve been through too much together for me to let you just throw it all away now! I refuse to abandon you!”

Zuko moved quickly then, too quickly for Katara to react in her heightened emotional state. Slamming her against the wall, he pinned her there with his own body, staring down into her eyes with such fierceness that she was almost scared. Almost. Despite everything, she knew deep down inside of her that he would never hurt her, not even now. So she stared back, refusing to give in to him, refusing to let go of him.

“I love you, Zuko,” she whispered, a lone tear falling down her cheek. “I wish that you could remember this. We were so happy together, and I know that you want that back, no matter how much you deny it.”

She raised her hand to his face again, and this time she saw his resolve weaken. She leaned forward, letting their lips brush slightly, just teasing his lips with hers. “Come back to me,” she whispered. “Please, Zuko.”

His whole body was trembling; he was fighting an inner battle to just melt into her arms. But when she pressed her lips to his more firmly, he simply gave in. Kissing her back with a fire that burned even deeper than his bending, Zuko pulled Katara to him, ravishing her senses with his mouth. The sword he held fell to the ground with a clatter as he pushed her against the wall in a completely different way.

She moaned into the kiss as his hands worked their way over her body, his touch desperate and almost aggressive. Her hands came up to thread through his hair as she returned his passion with an intensity of her own. The last few weeks had been hell for her. Ever since the attack, she’d been in danger of losing her mind with worry, especially when they realised that Zuko had forgotten the last several years of his life. The man kissing her now was the one who’d chased down the Avatar in an effort to regain his honour.

The change that had overcome his spirit was forgotten, but Katara, Iroh and Aang had been doing their best to try and show the Fire Lord who he’d become, but he’d been rejecting the image they’d portrayed. Also, he’d been rejecting her, his wife of three years. Katara had definitely missed her husband. Yet there was something that was hurting her more. It was the fact that Zuko had barely even been able to look at his own son.

She could tell, he was terrified of the child. Akko was almost two years old, but he was already a mirror image of his father. According to Iroh, Akko looked exactly like Zuko at that age. Maybe the image of his son was bringing up painful memories of his own past with his father and his sister. But both he and Katara had decided the night that she told him that he would be a father that their child’s life would be vastly different.

And now, as Zuko was kissing her fiercely, Katara decided that her beloved husband wasn’t going to miss out either. Gently she extricated herself from his grip, taking hold of his hand and leading him over to their bed. For the last few weeks she’d been sleeping in it alone, but hopefully that would change now. Carefully she guided him down, making it so that he was on top so that if he wanted to stop, he would be able to. She wouldn’t stop him from leaving if he wanted.

But he followed her down, kissing at her neck and letting his hands roam her body. Spirits, she’d missed his touch! But she wanted more. Katara reached down and began to remove her clothing, giving him a whole new level of access to her body. Then she began to tug at his own clothes, and pretty soon, they were both naked.

Zuko’s lips trailed a path down her body, pausing at her breasts. Latching on to a nipple, he sucked harshly, earning whimpering cries from Katara. She began to whimper at the intense pleasure she was receiving, and she grasped desperately at his hair, trying to ground herself. He abandoned her breast, though, and began to move lower. Katara parted her legs instinctively, knowing where this was going.

Just as she’d thought, his tongue flicked out and he moved it along her folds, slipping into her even as her back arched off the bed. Spasms of pleasure shot through her as her husband caught her in his teeth and nibbled lightly. Her legs tightened around his head as the pleasure kept increasing. Then Zuko trailed a finger along her thigh, tracing a path until it met his tongue, slipping in next to it.

Katara let out a scream of ecstasy at this, her hips moving against him as another finger joined the first one. The pumping sensation was driving her crazy, and when a third joined them, she couldn’t help it. She snapped, screaming as she spilled over him, riding her high even as he began to clean her up with his tongue. As she lay there, shaking in the aftermath, Zuko moved up to loom over her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Katara whimpered slightly as he slid into her, she wasn’t fully recovered yet. But this was for him, and as Zuko began to move inside her, she found herself responding naturally by moving her hips in unison with his. His thrusts slowly sped up and Katara’s tired body found new life in his movements. They ground together, moans and whimpers forming their song as they moved, each finding something different in what they were doing.

Katara was just so glad that her husband was touching her again, and at that point, nothing else really mattered to her. Zuko was with her, they were going to be happy again. Nothing was going to stop that from happening. They were meant to be, and when he got his memory back, they would look back and laugh at it all.

Zuko, on the other hand was feeling overwhelmed by the sensations. As far as he remembered, he’d never actually done this before. Sure, he’d known about sex, thanks to his uncle and those perverted sailors they’d sailed with, but to actually experience it… The feel of being buried deep within this woman was a bliss that he’d never even dared to imagine. The fact that it was _Katara,_ someone he’d considered an enemy and definitely never in a sexual way, was something else entirely.

But for the moment, he let himself get lost in the sensations, thrusting into her so hard that he instinctively knew that she was going to feel very sore later. And he would too. This was just as intense as a training session, and there was going to be pain. A barely suppressed scream was emitted from the woman beneath him, and he looked down, getting caught up in her once more.

Katara could feel it all building once more, if the scratches she was inflicting were any indication. Zuko was close too, she could tell because his movements were more frantic. She let out a scream as she came, her orgasm more intense than the one before, and as she clamped down hard around him, she felt her soul mate release jerkily inside of her as well.

Zuko collapsed on top of her, and she could tell that he was exhausted. Shakily she raised her hand to caress his face, vaguely noticing that it was still bleeding. It didn’t matter, she’d fix it later. Right now, there were more important matters, like how Zuko was going to react to what just happened. He’d been, in a manner of speaking, up in flames before. She doubted that had been resolved just with a tumble in the bed sheets.

The man atop her stirred, and she braced herself for his rejection. Thus she was surprised when, instead of pushing her away and accusing her of manipulating him as he’d done a lot lately, he pulled her closer. The grip he had on her was actually quite alarming, and it was a moment later that she realised that he was crying.

Well… not actually crying, but there was a tear, just one. “Zuko?” she asked hesitantly, and he reacted by holding her even tighter.

“I’m afraid,” he whispered so quietly she almost missed it. “I want to be the person you all say I am, but I can’t see it like you do. I feel like I’m in the dark, and you and uncle and Akko are all in the light, and I’ll never be able to reach you because I’m too screwed up.”

“You’re not screwed up…” Katara tried to say, but she was interrupted.

“Yes I am!” Zuko snapped at her, then sighed. “You see? I can’t do anything right.”

Katara brushed her fingers over his scar and he flinched, then his eyes widened. He grabbed her hand and examined it, and she realised it was the one that had been cut.

“I did this to you,” he whispered harshly, and she shook her head.

“I did it to myself,” she told him.

“Because of me!” he argued. “Can’t you see, Katara? I’m not good enough…”

Katara’s lips silenced him before he continue on his misery rant, and she moved against him, stirring both of their still joined bodies. She pushed him on his back and they made love again, and when it was over, she sat up, his length still buried deep within her.

“You’re a wonderful person, Zuko,” she said, placing her fingers over his lips when he would have argued. “You just have to give yourself a chance. Just try, and you’ll see. There are three people here who already love you unconditionally, you should work from that.”

As Katara began to move again, Zuko allowed her words to sink in. A chance. Maybe she was right, maybe he should just try. Pulling her down for a kiss, he resolved to do just that, starting tomorrow for his son and uncle. Tonight, he would devote himself completely to the woman straddling him. It was about time, after all.


End file.
